Nothing's Bigger than Love
by fax4lyfe
Summary: When Fang gets drunk and cheats on Max, can she forgive him? Or will Max move on when a mystery guy show's her some attention? This story is getting good guys, come read it! AND REVIEW! I suck at summaries though. Do you think Max should forgive Fang? Can she Trust him? WARNING: Lot's of plot twists in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi my friends! I hope you guys enjoy my newest idea. Basically I got this from a dream I had. I have been with my boyfriend for 3 years and I had a dream he cheated on me in a similar way that Fang cheats on Max. Fang didn't mean to cheat – don't hate me, I love Fang. I started this as a personal thing that I just started writing about and then I was like 'hey! I can make this into a fanfiction' and what better characters to put in this situation than Max and Fang, right?_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Have you ever been cheated on?

I have been with my boyfriend for 3 years and 3 days today. Right now I am watching him go down on some blonde chick at a party. It seemed like she started it at first – the make out session. He was stopping every-so often and saying, "I can't," and, "no." But then she would just laugh and pull him back in. I couldn't blame him, this girl is hot. I continued watching instead of stopping their making out; I wanted to know how far he would go with this.

Sure, we are at a party and he's a little drunk but not drunk enough to not realize that he's cheating on me. When her pants are pulled down and his face lowers to her _area_ , I feel a tear roll down my face. I pull the door completely shut. The heavy thumping of music from downstairs matches my heartbeat as I silently cry, leaning against the door and falling to the ground.

We have never had any problems. In the past 3 years, we have had 3 fights that were relationship-threatening. But none of those fights were even recently. I mean we bicker, but who doesn't? We can't agree on everything all the time, that'd be boring. We actually have been good lately. _Really_ good. Apparently I haven't been good enough for him though. Maybe it's purely a sexual thing. I'm not attractive enough or good enough in bed? I thought I was but…

The door I am leaning against disappears and I fall to the ground.

"Maximum?" My drunk, about to be ex-, boyfriend slurs.

I look up at him, not moving from my place on the floor. My heart drops. He never says my full name. Just looking at him hurts me right now. I jump up and run from him. Usually I'm the one who wants to talk about it. I'm the one who won't leave until we discuss any problem we have. Right now though, I don't want anything to do with him because I'm pretty sure I'll say or do something stupid.

Halfway down the stairs he grabs my arm and pushes me into the wall, pressing against me. "Don't run, babe. I want to talk." He slurs. Okay so maybe he is more drunk than I thought.

I look him in the eye. "You cheated on me." I whisper.

His eyes flash with fear and guilt. "I know but I stopped, I don't know what –" and then he pukes all over the stairs. It was a beautiful sight (sarcasm, people). When he is finished, he slumps over into my chest. I grab his hand, unable to leave him in this state. I pull him up the stairs and kick the couple that is getting it on on the toilet (EW) out. "Fang?" I ask as he leans over the toilet.

"Yeah, Max?" My heart cracks open at the nickname he had given me 4 years ago. The way he always says my name is enough to make me fall for him over and over again.

I decide now isn't a good time to bombard him with questions so I don't say anything. He pukes one more time and then slouches against the sink, closing his eyes.

I don't drink. I never really did. It's our sophomore year of college and Fang has been wanting to party and I always go with him, usually he doesn't drink this much.

I pull him off the ground and we stumble down the stairs together. I see the blonde on my way out to my car. "Who is that?" I ask Fang.

He looks at her and shrugs. "Never seen her before."

 _WTF?_

I slide him into my backseat and lay him down, wrapping him in a blanket we had stored in my trunk for random picnics. He snuggles in and soon begins to snore. I pull away from the small house still thriving with people at 2 A.M.

I head to my house. My parents should be asleep. I try not to think during the 15 minute drive because I don't want to start crying. I get slightly teary-eyed but we make it home safely. "Fang? Can you get up?"

"Hmmm." He mumbles, sitting up.

"We gotta be quiet." I help him out of the car. He seems to be walking okay now. Now we need to make it all the way up to my room on the third floor.

He makes it up with my help and falls asleep immediately on my bed. I shove him to the side and plug my phone into the wall beside him. I lay close next to him but it feels so wrong. I just want to talk now but obviously that's not happening. It takes a while, but I fall asleep eventually.

I am awakened and all I see is black.

"Max, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I hear Fang cry. He's really crying.

"What?" My clock reads 4:37AM. I sit up.

"I need to go home. I'll go sleep on the couch and I can get someone to pick me up as soon as possible. I'm so sorry," He groans, "I'm such an asshole. How the fuck can you be so caring for me after what happened? What I did to you…" He jumps off of my bed.

"Sh!" I hiss at him, "Everyone's asleep. Do not wake them."

"How could you even lay next to me?"

I shrug. "I wasn't going to sleep on the couch."

"Obviously we can't go on after this, I mean I'm an idiot and you deserve better." His voice cracks and the lights from the factory across the river, show me the tears on his face. "We have to break up. You seriously can do much better than me. I'm an idiot. You are way too fucking good to me."

I shrug. "Can you come lay back down?" I'm too tired to talk now.

"No. I'm going to the couch." He walks toward the door.

"Please. One last time, lay with me?" I say. "Please."

He sighs and climbs back into bed, not touching me. I reach over and find his hand. We fall asleep with only our hands touching, but I wake up with his body pressed into mine. His face is in the crook of my neck. The morning light is shining through the window.

My neck feels sticky and wet. He's crying. I feel his body shudder. I reach up and stroke his head. "I love you." I whisper and he shakes more, clenching me to him. It's weird having his tall muscular body tucked into my small one.

"How can you love me?" He looks up at me with his dark eyes.

"Because I do. That's the way it is."

"I love you. But last night fucked up everything. I don't even know what happened. I just remember a girl touching me and I-I thought it was a dream and it was so dumb. As soon as I saw she wasn't actually you, I got out of there. I kept thinking it was you I think. Until I started.. uh… you know, her moans were completely different than yours and I got all confused and-"

"Shhh." I say. "I understand."

"But you're still dumping me, right?" He asks, looking down.

My heart constricts and I so badly want to say no. "You know I don't want to but-"

"I know," he whispers.

"I forgive you but maybe we need some time apart. Maybe if you're away from me for a while, you can really figure out how you feel about being with me." His eyes meet mine and a tear leaks from one of mine. "I love you." I kiss his forehead.

He kisses me on the lips. "I love you too." He stands and leaves, closing my bedroom door quietly. I cry like a baby.

 _I miss you like the summer,_

 _Right now I think I need you here._

 _But I don't really need you-_

I violently shut my phone's alarm off. Everything I do from here on out, will remind me of Fang. Every song I listen to, will have a memory attached. Every food I eat, every pair of shoes I wear, every street I drive down and every damn thing. Everything will remind me of him, and that's the way it will always be.

The worst thing about all this is my lack of friends. The factthat we share 2 of our 5 classes on campus doesn't help, either. I have friends but not many. My best friend lives in Germany. I live in Michigan… I need someone to cry on. I text Nudge, she lives on campus but should be home for the weekend.

 ** _HEY ARE YOU BUSY TODAY? I HAVE STUFF TO TELL YOU…_**

After that, I message Jess, who lives in Germany.

 ** _HI, LOVE… I BROKE UP WITH FANG._**

Within five minutes, Jess replies:

 **WHAT DID HE DO? I'M SO SORRY, ARE YOU OKAY?**

 ** _I SAW HIM GO DOWN ON SOME GIRL. HE STOPPED WHEN HE REALIZED WHAT HE WAS DOING THOUGH. DOES THAT MATTER? HE WAS PRETTY DRUNK. UGH IDK WHAT TO DO._**

 **OH MY GOSH. WHAT A JERK. I WISH I WAS THERE SO WE COULD HAVE A GIRLS NIGHT. MEN ARE SO STUPID. I AM SO SORRY**

 ** _NOT YOUR FAULT, I HOPE YOU COME HOME FOR A VISIT SOON. I DON'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS HERE AND I'M NOT SURE HOW I'M GOING TO COPE WITH BEING ALONE NOW. I'M GONNA GO BACK TO SLEEP NOW… TALK SOON. LOVE YOU._**

I don't read what she replies back and I close the app. My phone buzzes and its Nudge.

 **WHAT'S WRONG? I WORK AT 3P.M.**

I don't reply and I toss my phone across the room, not wanting it near me.

What do I tell my parents? They're going to want to know what happened. I guess I can tell them that we just aren't working out and leave it at that? I can't tell them he cheated… What if somehow one day we get back together? He seemed so broken up about what he did. And he always asked me why I didn't like him drinking alcohol. Well, here ya go.

I scramble to my phone and open up my messages with Fang. Should I text him?

 ** _I MISS YOU…_** I start to type, then I erase it. Right in that moment I get a text from him.

 **I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD HURT SO BAD WITHOUT YOU. I MISS YOU. I AM SORRY.**

Okay so I don't cry normally but this made me start hyperventilating and cry so hard that I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to survive. I whip my phone across the room and it smacks the wall loudly.

I lay down trying to calm my crying.

"Maximum? Are you home?" My mom calls.

"Yeah!" I reach next to me and crack my door open. "I don't really feel well today, I think I'm going to stay in bed."

"Okay, your dad and I are leaving. Call us if you need anything."

"A new heart please." I mutter.

 ** _AUTHOR:_**

 ** _Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'm going to try to write as often as possible but I'm about to start working 45 hours a week and am taking 17 credit hours starting in January at the same time.. I'm gonna be one busy woman._**

 ** _Please tell me what you think! Should I even bother continuing with this one?_**

 ** _By the way, the song that went off as Max's alarm is called Summer by Real Friends. If you haven't heard of that band, they are pretty cool. I've seen them in a few concerts. Check out that song if you get a chance. Thanks guys._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for reading the first chapter and continuing on to chapter number 2! That means you liked it… right? I hope I can keep you guys entertained by the many chapters to come. I'm going to try to write a a chapter daily… that completely depends on if I'm feelin' the love or not! So if you want more, I just need a little tiny review! Anything helps, whether it's encouragement or constructive criticism. Even if you want to tell me you hate it feel free. I like to know what people think, whether good or bad._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

"Max?" I am poked in the face and I jump up in my bed, suddenly on my feet. I have cat-like reflexes. I'm pretty awesome. I look down at my little brother, Gazzy.

"You scared me." I sit back down on my bed. Gazzy is seven.

"Sorry, Max. It's time to get up."

"Why?" I rub my eyes.

"School!"

It's Monday already? I groan. "Thanks," I rub his hair. "Now go get ready. I'll be down at 7 to take you and Angel to school."

He runs out of my room. My clock reads 6:00. Gazzy and Angel are twins, they are both sweethearts. I always thought that having siblings so much younger than you was supposed to be frustrating and annoying, but I love them to death and they are perfect… most of the time.

My first class is at 9:30. I have to pick Fan-

Fang.

I sigh. I won't be picking Fang up today. _Or anytime soon,_ I think.

 _He's really sorry, Max._

Shut up Voice!

I go over to the bathroom next to my room. I look awful. Oh well, I really don't care. I hop in the shower. As I'm washing my face, hoping the bags under my eyes disappear, an idea strikes me. I should make myself look super-hot today so Fang sees what he's missing! But… so much work. Ugh, I feel drained of all energy despite the fact I slept my weekend away.

Maybe a little mascara won't be too bad? After my shower, I put moose or gel or whatever into my hair and scrunch it, trying to tame my wavy dirty-blonde hair. This is my favorite way to do my hair, it's pretty easy and it gives the illusion that I tried this morning, when really I just squirt some stuff in my hair.

I decide to try some makeup. I only have four things that can be considered makeup. I didn't buy any of them either. Nudge bought them for me a year ago. I pull out the small bag from the cupboard and look at the items. A tan powder, some liquid foundation, mascara and an eyeliner stick. Ok I have no idea what I'm doing so hopefully I don't end up looking worse than I would without it. I grab the foundation and pour a small amount on my fingertip, rubbing two fingers together. I then put little spots on my face with my finger. After most of the stuff is off my finger, I rub in the spots. It actually makes a hell of a difference. I don't have acne but sometimes my face gets blotchy with red cheeks and such. I Then look at the "Bronzer", that tan powdery stuff and decide against it. It looks difficult.

I grab the eyeliner and put a thin line across my upper lid, looks pretty good and you can barely see it. I also put it on the inner part of my lower lid, whatever that's called. Then mascara. Nudge said this mascara cost her $28. She's slightly crazy. Now repeat on other eye… and done! I look in the mirror and grin, pleased with myself. The liner makes my chocolate (mmm, chocolate) eyes pop. I grab my chap stick and put it on my lips and then head to get dressed. T-shirt and jeans sounds good to me.

I run downstairs at 6:40 to make sure Gazzy and Angel are almost ready and to start breakfast.

"Angel?" I knock on her door.

"Yeah, Max?"

"You almost ready?"

"Almost!" I go down to the main floor and see Gazzy ready and watching TV.

I pop four chocolate chip toaster waffles in the toaster. "Gazzy, want breakfast?"

"No I already ate." He yells from the living room.

"What did you have?" I say, walking in to see he is watching cartoons.

"Six waffles and a bowl of cereal."

"Jeez, Gazzy, you shouldn't eat like that in the morning or else the kids at school will figure out how you got your nickname."

He giggles.

Angel comes downstairs in a cute pink dress.

"Honey, it's cold out. Do you have any tights to wear underneath?"

"Yeah I have white ones."

"Ok, go put them on sweetie. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't want anything. I want to be skinny like you one day."

"And you want to know how I'm this skinny?" I walk up to her and crouch down.

Her eyes widen and she nods, "How?"

"Because I eat breakfast every day. Eggs okay?"

"Okay, thanks Max." She runs up the stairs. She's so adorable.

/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*************/*/*/*****/*/**/*/*/

I drop them off at the elementary school and start my 45 minute commute to school.

I get to school at 8:15. I am way early. The parking lot is normally close to full when I get here but right now I am only the fourth car to park in here. I walk into the building and find a seat at the tables next to the printer. I browse Facebook for a while, but stop when things start reminding me of Fang. Especially when the "memories" pop up. Exactly 2 years ago, Fang posted "Maximum Ride is the more beautiful girl in the world." _Stupid Facebook, don't you know we broke up?_

Shit that reminds me… I need to change my relationship status. Maybe I'll leave it for now, what if he gets mad that I removed it right away? Plus, I don't want people asking questions.

I shut my laptop when I decide not to change it. When I look up, I see Fang staring right at me. I shove my laptop in my bag and head to the bathroom, not giving him a second glance. _He cheated on you, don't forget that. Drunk or not drunk. It still happened._

I start to shove the bathroom door open when it is suddenly not there. I fall face first onto the floor. I look up at a guy – wait a guy in the girl's bathroom? He reaches a hand down and helps me up, laughing. "You meeting someone in here?" He winks.

What? I see urinals in my peripheral view. FUCK. I am an idiot.

"I thought this was the ladies. Sorry."

Luckily it was just that one guy in there. Then I realize that I am in the men's restroom with one guy, with the door shut. I gotta get out of here, like now. I go to pull on the handle but he stops me, putting his hand on the door. My heart starts thumping in my chest. The guy stares at me and then laughs, "I'm messing with you, go on," he says, opening the door for me. I laugh nervously.

When the door opens, I am met face to face with Fang. He had a hand up as if about to push the door open. His face looks surprised. His eyes flicker up to the sign on the door and his eyebrows wrinkle when he realizes I am in the men's bathroom. His eye's go to the mystery man behind me.

"Why the fuck is my girlfriend in the bathroom with you?" He looks between us. My mouth hangs open. I've never seen him so upset.

"Oh, dude, she just fell inside, it was the funniest thing, nothing happ – " Fang's fist clench.

"Fuck the both of you; quit your lies before I make it impossible for you to speak for a week."

He glares at me and stalks off.

I am angry. Holy crap I have never been angrier in my life.

"Sorry," I mutter. Walking away from the mystery man.

"Wait up." He appears in front of me and I actually look at him. He's cute, really cute. He's tall and lean, probably a runner. He has a soft blonde hair color that was a little long, brushing the tops of his eyebrows. Fang's hair was longer- not that it matters. _Stop thinking about him._

"That guy's your boyfriend?"

I shake my head, "I dumped him Saturday."

"Oh wow, why?"

I glare at him. "None of your business."

"I just wanted to know so that I knew what it would take to convince you to go on a date with me."

"Stay away from alcohol and drugs. That's what I want from a guy." I realize that made Fang sound like a druggie so I quickly explain, "He's a good guy he just wanted to start partying lately and something happened at a party when he was drunk…"

"He cheated?"

I say nothing but I feel my face heat up as my chest tightens.

He scoffs, "What an idiot." He peers down at me and I feel so transparent and exposed; like he can see right through me. "My name is Dylan by the way."

"Max." I say, sticking my hand out.

He laughs and shakes my hand.

"You think my names funny?" I feign hurt.

"No, I was laughing that you wanted to shake hands." He laughs again, "But.. Max is a guy's name- no offence?"

"My name is actually Maximum, Max is short."

He nods. "Well I got to get back to class, see ya, Maximum. Wait, I need your number."

I shake my head, "If you see me again I will give it to you."

He pouts and walks away. "Oh I will," he grins.

I wave at him.

**/*/*/*

I should skip class, I don't want to see Fang. Especially after _that._

But maybe we should talk about what just happened.

I pull out my phone and text him.

 ** _CAN WE TALK BEFORE CLASS?_**

It's only 8:50 so we have plenty of time. I'm tapped on the shoulder, making me jump.

"I'm so sorry." A voice says behind me, a very familiar voice. Fang leans his forehead on the back of my head. "I didn't mean to yell at you or your friend – I just I'm – "

I cut him off, turning around. "He's not my friend, I literally just met him when I fell into the wrong bathroom and he helped me up."

He nods, "I was just jealous. I miss you, Max."

His hand reaches up and grabs a strand of long waves. "Fuck."

"What?" I ask, worried.

"You're so god damn beautiful and it kills me that I ruined us."

I stay quiet. I wonder if he noticed the makeup.

"I want to kiss you." He whispers but doesn't move in for a kiss. I am proud. He is really holding back as much as possible. "I don't want to see you with someone else."

I step away. "Fang, stop. You aren't helping."

"What do you mean? You wanted to talk so I'm telling you how I feel."

"What about how I feel?" My voice rises. "What about how you ripped my heart out and threw it to some slut because you had one too many shots?" My blood boils, "What about how I told you and told you that I didn't want to go, how I wanted to stay home because I hate parties but you insisted that I lighten up and that everything would be ok? It sure as hell wasn't ok. You fucked it up." I take a breath and stare and Fang's blank stare, his eyes look slightly watery. "You took everything we ever wanted, everything we've worked for and dreamed about and threw it away."

His jaw twitches and when it unclenches it trembles slightly before he turns away from me. He leaves me there. I go back to my car. I am not going to class today.

I call Nudge. She answers on the third ring. "Hello?"

I'm surprised she is awake right now, her first class is at 11 because she likes to sleep in.

"Nudge?" I sniffle. "Can I come to your dorm?"

"Yeah, Max. What's wrong? What did Fang do?"

"I'll explain when I get there."

**/*/*/

In 20 minutes I'm lying on Nudges bed, telling her everything.

"What an ass, I always hated him." That's not true, she loves Fang like a brother. I don't answer.

"You need to find someone else!" She announces.

My thoughts drift to Dylan. He's cute.

"Someone who is the opposite of Fang," she continues.

Dylan seemed like he was the opposite of Fang. Fang is a tall dark, mysterious guy at first glance. Dylan seems like a player though… shit. I don't want anything to do with Dylan, I realize.

 _You don't even know him, Max._

Shut up Voice! Make up your mind, do you want me back with Fang or this Dylan guy? (I'm not crazy I swear)

 _Fang loves you._

I know Fang loves me. I sigh and Nudge continues ranting. She looks at me and her lips stop moving. She stares. Shoot, maybe she asked me something – "What?"

"Do you want to come with me to a party and meet a guy?" She bites the inside of her cheek.

"Did you not hear what I said?!" She is so frustrating. "This all happened _because_ of a stupid party!" I lay back down on her bed.

"But, Max, please." She whines. "It'll be fun, it's not that kind of party, really. It's just like a bunch of friends hanging out together and drinking beer. That's it really. No one's going to be sneaking off to have sex and there will be no loud music and no solo cups. It's just a group of people playing games and talking."

"How many people?"

"Around 20?"

"I just really don't want to go, Nudge."

"Please please please pleeeeease! Max I promise you won't regret it."

"Okay."

"And if – wait, what? YES? OH MY GOD!"

****/****/*/********/*/********

The week goes by way too fast and all of a sudden Nudge is dragging me to her dorm at 6 o'clock on a Thursday night. Our weekends start on Thursday because there are no classes Friday-Sunday.

"Sit here."

Nudge goes to the bathroom and Ella, her roommate sits next to me. She's become a good friend over the past year.

"I heard about you and Fang… I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

We don't say anything else. She's always had a crush on him since the day they first met. I think she's into Iggy, Fang's friend now though. Nudge comes back in with a bag of stuff.

"No no no no no nonononono no!"

Nudge loves fashion and cosmetology; she is switching to a beauty school next fall.

Ella pulls me back down into my chair, grinning. It looks like they're a bunch of crazy people, holding me against my will, grinning as they come to kill me. UGH.

"It won't be too bad, I promise. Just something to get every guy to look at you."

"Actually, Nudge, I don't want to go. I'm such a hypocrite if I go. I hate parties."

"Girl, I promise this will make you feel better. You can tell everyone I forced you to go and that you didn't want to. But please, just give me a chance to help you out, trust me you will have fun." She stares at me with bug brown eyes.

"Okay, just not a lot of makeup please."

"You got it! Eeek! I'm so excited! You won't regret this, Max."

 ** _Thanks for reading! Please review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review or else I am going to cry. Just tell me if you love it or hate it. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed though, greatly appreciated (:**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Did I mention I hate parties? Well I do.

We pull up to a frat house that has cars lining the road and groups of people walking in. I glare at Nudge. I can't go.

"You are such a liar. I'm not going."

"Max you have to! I thought it was going to be smaller, Iggy promised – "

I cut her off, "Woah, woah, woah. Iggy? You mean _Fang's bestfriend ,_ Iggy?"

Nudges face pales. "Max I'm sorry, just –"

"Does Iggy know you're bringing me?"

"No – "

"What if Fang is here?"

"He won't be! He's so torn up and Iggy says he doesn't think Fang will ever go to another party again."

I glance up and see Dylan walk by the car. I jump out.

"Dylan!" I say before he reaches the house.

He turns around. "Maximum." He grins at me. When his eyes rake up and down my body I remember I am wearing a skimpy black skirt. Different emotions rush over me. I hate when guys look at girls like they're some prize or an object. But then part of me kind of liked it - being noticed - and it almost felt like a compliment that he was looking at me how he was, but it still pissed me off. I stop walking and then I feel Nudge grab my arm. I rip it out of her grasp and jog to Dylan.

I pull him off the sidewalk so people can pass and whisper, "Would you mind getting me out of here? My ex might be at this party…"

He peers down at me through thick blonde lashes. "Sure, but if you want to stay and make him jealous I'd be cool with that too." He winks.

I laugh awkwardly, "Well I couldn't use you like that."

"Well maybe you wouldn't be using me. What if we are actually into each other?"

My breathing quickens. "Well then why would I want to make him jealous?"

"Make him see what he's missing." He grins at me.

I see Nudge watching from the porch and clench my teeth. "Do you really want to go to this party?" I ask him, looking down.

"I mean I told some friends I'd be here but if you need someone and don't want to be here, I will gladly take you away from here. I don't mind, I like being around you." He grins.

"Well could you go look around and see if my ex is in there, you remember him?" I look into his gorgeous blue eyes and he smiles and nods. "I'll be back."

Nudge has gone inside, I wait for Dylan and see a figure dressed in all black walking toward me. I peer closer and I am 99% positive it is Fang. I can tell by his walk and how much wider his chest is than his sto- STOP THINKING OF HIM.

Dylan walks out and smiles at me. I stare at him with wide eyes and he motions me in. I shake my head and suddenly feel empty. My stomach and my heart and my lungs and whatever else is in there feel like they have been taken away. I don't know what to do. So I turn and run.

"Max!" I hear two voices yell together. I just keep running. My skirt rises up to right below my butt cheeks, probably giving them both a show. I didn't think I would be able to run in these heels but hey, when adrenaline kicks i- my thoughts are cut off as I am spun around and come face to face with the last person I want to see.

Dylan jogs up behind him out of breath. "Hey, man," he pants, "She doesn't wanna," another breath, "Be near you."

We stand there like that for a minute; Fang staring into my eyes with both his hands on either of my arms. His jaw twitches after a minute and my heart returns and then explodes into a million pieces. I feel light headed and if Fang wasn't holding me I think I would fall over.

"Were you really going to go to that party?" Fang breathes.

I shake my head. "No, Nudge told me it was just friends and I didn't want to go but she – and I thought it would get my mind off you – but then I thought you'd be there so I didn't want to – but Dylan wanted to and I didn't want to be alone – wait, were you actually going to go there?"

He shakes his head, "I was just coming by to give Iggy some money and take a couple beers with me to my house."

"Why do you want to drink alone?"

He shrugs, "I just wanted to lay down with a little buzz and I don't know – think of how to get you back?" He sighs and his arms leave my sides. I see Dylan staring at us silently.

"Don't mind me. I'm just here to make sure Max gets home safely. I won't stop you from winning your girl back, man." He says to Fang.

That just makes me like Dylan even more. I blush.

Fang shakes his head. "Not yet. I don't deserve to be with this woman, not until I get my shit straight so I can make sure she will always come first." He says back and then looks at me. "I love you." He kisses my forehead. "Go out with Dylan, tonight. He seems like he'd be good for you. Don't worry about waiting for me because I don't know if I'll ever feel like I'll deserve you or if you even do want me –"

"Fang, shut up." I slam my mouth to his and sink my right hand into his thick black hair. There is no tongue in this kiss, just a solid long, hard press against his lips. I melt into him and rest my head on his shoulder. "I love you. But you're right." I pull away and see tears form in his eyes.

"I need to look at other people. No offence but you hurt me pretty bad. I forgive you but not enough to be with you again for a while."

"But do you think ever?" He whispers.

"Maybe. You just focus on yourself and if we are truly meant to be, we will find a way back to each other. I love you." I pull away even more and go to Dylan. "Let's go," I whisper.

I see Dylan nod at Fang and I feel tears stream down my perfectly made-up face. I get into Dylan's car and we don't talk until he pulls into a parking lot.

We are at the same restaurant that Fang took me for our first date. I laugh inwardly. I guess it's time for a new and fresh start. I pull down the mirror and wipe the small black smudges from under my eye and fake a smile.

I look at Dylan and grin at him, actually grin, letting go of my old self and letting myself fall into this fresh start. "Let's go."

 **omg I wonder what's going to happen next! Max chose DYLAN over FANG wtf is wrong with her? Well, Fang did cheat on her...**

 **SOO... I NEED YOUR OPINION:**

 **Should I do a chapter in Fang's POV or keep it all MAX? I usually switch between them but I feel like this one should be in just Max's POV. Please let me know if you guys are dying to hear Fang's side.**

 **OR JUST REVIEW IN GENERAL THAT'D BE SWEET, LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS I GOT. I am sorry if there is anything odd about this story. The way I write is just I literally sit down and start typing with very little plans for what will happen.**

 **In the last chapter, I had no plans. I typed for about an hour and then it was done and I sat back and was like okay, here's a chapter. Usually I read over it after I type it to check for grammar issues but I didn't even proof read it in the last chapter. Sorry if there were mistakes. I will go back and look at it though and fix anything.**

 **Also, Max is confused. Don't hate her; she's doing the best she can. She is a college student with a lot on her plate and Fang has been the best friend that she could ever have and she kissed him because it's what feels natural to her. She's figuring it out guys (: Let me know what you think or if I leave stuff out and you have a question, please ask! I'd hate to be all confusing. Thank you guys you are the best!**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Dylan and I walk into the small diner and are seated in a back booth by a very energetic, petite blonde.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" She asks us cheerfully.

"Water, please." I say.

"Coke."

She skips away and I lift the menu off the table.

"Get whatever you want, Max. I figured food might help you."

"Thanks, Dyl."

We are quiet while we look at the menu. I decide on my meal and I set my menu down to see Dylan is staring at me.

"So that was intense," He breathes. "Why did you kiss him?"

I sigh and look down. "Because he is just so freaking adorable. Especially when he knows he did something wrong. I just couldn't help myself." I sigh. "And I just missed it and he was so close and I-" the waitress comes with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

I nod. "I'll have a double cheese burger with cheese-fries and a chocolate shake, please."

"You got it, girlfriend!" She grins at me.

Dylan says, "Same with a strawberry shake."

She smiles and walks away, writing on her notepad.

"Tell me about you." I say to him before he can ask me more things about Fang.

"How about we take turns asking questions?"

I nod and put the straw in my water. "Okay, how old are you?"

"20, you?"

"19."

"Oh," he says, "there's a rule, when you ask a question you have to answer it for yourself, too. So when you said 19 that wasn't part of my question."

"Fine. Go."

"What do you do for fun? I run a lot."

"I love running as well. I do a lot of outdoor activities." I continue, "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Ever?"

"Yes."

He thinks for a minute. "15 or so."

"Wow." Now I feel lame.

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"One…"

"Oh. I see now why you are so upset about Fang. The first cut is the deepest." He nods. "Do you think I'm attractive?" He winks.

I roll my eyes. "Sexist pig." I bite my lip, trying hard not to blush or smile.

"Oh come on, just answer me." He grins even bigger when my cheeks turn red. Dylan knows very much how attractive he is.

"Yes, you have some good qualities."

He grins. "Same."

"What?"

"I think you are extremely attractive."

I giggle. I FREAKING GIGGLE! WTF is wrong with me?

"Have you ever cheated on someone?" I ask him, my thoughts darkening. Why would I ask him that?

He swallows and his face becomes emotionless.

I scoff. "Wow." I was really hoping he would say no.

"I did; a long time ago because she was cheating on me."

"What happened?" I try to stay calm and not show how pissed that made me.

"I found out she made-out with a friend of mine so I had sex with a few of her friends."

"A _few_ of her friends? How many is a _few_?"

"Like two or three. Come on, Maximum, give me a chance. I swear I would never do that to you. It was something that happened in high school."

"So basically I should give you a second chance after cheating on someone but Fang doesn't deserve one for halfway cheating on me for 10 minutes?"

"No- I'm not saying-"

"Fang thought it was me! I believe him. He thought it was me and when he realized it wasn't he went running out of the room. He was in there for barely 5 minutes."

Dylan snorts, "I've heard that before. But even if he's being truthful, he still was under the influence of alcohol and he knew you hated that. If you don't like drugs or alcohol, I don't need it. I will stay sober if that's what will make you happy."

I sit quietly.

"Fang seems like a good guy. He just likes to party. That's just how some people are."

"What about you?"

"I like to be with friends. Alcohol is just a plus for me. It's not something that I _need."_

I nod. "Thanks for ditching that party for me. I still can't believe Fang was going there to get alcohol."

"I bet he stayed too," Dylan says, blowing bubbles in his Coke. His words send chills down my spine. Had Fang been lying and he was actually staying at the party? I pull my phone out.

To Nudge: IS FANG AT THE PARTY?

"So I want to know more about _you,_ Max. Not about you and Fang."

I nod, I feel as if I've been awfully quiet.

I get a text from Nudge. YUP THIS PARTY IS A BLAST I WISH YOU WERE HERE.

I don't tell Dylan that his predictions are true. The waitress brings us our food and we talk about the weather and where we grew up and our families. After both of us had a clean shake glass and a clean plate, we sat there moaning and groaning.

"Sooo much foooood." I groan, holding my stomach.

My phone rings. "It's my mom." I tell Dylan.

"Hello?"

I hear a lot of noise and Angel's small voice, "Max.?She sniffles.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?"

I hear sirens in the distance and my heart starts pounding as Angel keeps sniffling.

"Baby?"

"Max, mommy and daddy won't wake up. A-a-and G-gazzy he keeps crying and he's b-bleeding everywhere."

My heart drops. "Where are you?"

"I-I don't k-know. We were coming home from the-the place that Lily works for dinner."

"Ok sweetie, did you call 911?"

"Yes they told me to stay on the phone but I told them I had to go so I could call you."

"Ok baby-"

"Wait, Max the doctor's are here and the police."

"Give the phone to one of them please."

I start standing up and fixed my short skirt, motioning for Dylan to come on. "Emergency, we need to go – NOW." I start for the door and turn to see Dylan putting a wad of cash on the table.

"Hello?" A male voice says over the phone.

"Where are you guys going to be taking my family? What hospital should I wait at?"

"Oakwood. Go to the fourth floor and ask the front desk for more information. I have to go ma'am." Click.

Angel. Angel is probably so scared.

"We need to go to the hospital." I explain to Dylan what I know and on the whole ride there, I shake uncontrollably.

I dial Fang's number and put it up to my ear.

"Max?"

"Meet me at Oakwood hospital."

I hear the panic in his voice, "What, why? What happened? Are you okay?"

"It's my family, Fang." I whisper, "There's been an accident."

*/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/LINE-/-8-/-/-/-*-*-*-

I feel like I have been waiting for hours.

I am laying my head on Dylan's shoulder when Fang taps my hand. I open my eyes and see my little Angel, standing in front of me. Silently, she climbs into my lap and sobs. I hold and rock her until we both fall asleep.

"Maximum?" I open my eyes and see a doctor standing before me. "Come with me, please."

I nod and grab Fang's hand, pulling him with me.

We sit in a small room with a table and big comfy chairs.

"Maximum." He looks at me sadly. I cling onto Fang's hand like it's my lifeline. "I am very sorry but your parents died on impact and your brother didn't survive through surgery. He had lost too much blood and-"

"Spare me the details, please." I sigh. "Thank you. What happens now?"

"Now, it would be best to call all of your close relatives and let them know what's happened, find a relative that would know how to help with planning a funeral-"

"You mean 3 funerals?"

He looks at me with sad eyes. "Yes. Then you need to get rest. Take home your sister-"

"How do I tell Angel?" My eyes bulge from my head as I realize her brother – her best-friend – and both her parents' are never going to hug her again?

"It will be difficult for you to tell her but usually the younger ones, are a lot more understanding about it because they don't fully understand life or death." He pulls a card out of a folder in his hands and hand's it to me. "Here is my card if you need any help, please email or call me. I would be more than willing to help you out with any questions you have. Let me know. Now go home, and rest."

"Thank you." I turn and leave, Fang trailing behind me.

When I get out of the room, Dylan is jumps up and walks toward me. Angel is still sleeping in the chair. "Dylan, I am heading home. Thanks for staying here with me all night." I glance at the clock that says 4:53A.M.

"OK, I will drive you home."

"No, it's okay. Fang will. He lives right down the road anyway. Thanks though."

He stares at me and his eyes flash with realization. He pulls me into his arms and I relax into his strong body. "I'm so sorry." He whispers into my hair. "How can something like this happen?"

I pull away and look down. I haven't cried since the news and I don't plan on it. I have to be strong for Angel. I have to keep it together so everything goes smoothly; with the funerals and figuring out how to get my parents money. I need to learn to pay bills. And-

"Max?" Angel tugs on my shirt, her big blue eyes teary.

"Come on honey." I pick her up. "Thanks, Dyl."

I walk toward the elevators, hoping Fang is following me. When I step in with Angel, Fang steps in and grabs my hand. My heart shatters and I feel my eyes fill up. I don't let the tears fall.

 **Ok so after I finished this chapter I finally figured out what I want to happen! I know how it ends and you don't! You jealous? Usually I just write with no plan. But from now on I do have a plan. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**

 **Has anyone reading this lost their parents or a sibling at a young age? If so (and you don't mind sharing) please review and tell me what you went through and what changed and anything that you think would happen to Max after her parents died.**


End file.
